In Which Things Get Dirty
by EmoKidSid
Summary: Title is subject to change. Basically, Juliet wants to get laid. :D Comments are super appreciated, but certainly not required!


Scary was one way to start putting it. Confusing, another. Just plain fucking weird, a third. There was really no way to explain what it really felt like. Time travel was only something you saw on television, or in sci-fi movies. Not something that actually happened to you.

The group didn't know when they were at this particular moment, but they felt rather alone on the strange Island. After the previous flash in the sky, an hour passed, and then two, and then four before they decided to get comfortable. They found themselves at the Barracks with plenty of soap and running water and a nonperishable DHARMA food supply to keep them happy, and for the time being, it seemed like the flashes may have stopped.

Night fell, and though some of the group had a hard time adjusting to real beds, they were all rather satisfied. Locke and Sawyer shared quarters, keeping their weapons stock-piled if something were to happen. Jin stayed with them for familiarity's sake. In another house, just a couple over, Miles slept comfortably upstairs while Daniel finally gained some courage with Charlotte in the downstairs bedroom. And just next door, Levi sat up in bed as Juliet knocked on his door and asked permission to enter.

She tried to come up with an excuse so as not to appear weak. "Can I stay with you? I just... I want..." Had she thought about it, she could have come up with some actual reasons. She was frightened. Felt out of her element. Wasn't in control. Wanted a friend. Wanted control. Wanted something familiar.

Without a second thought, Levi accepted, pulling back the covers and beckoning her toward the bed,. "Of course. Come here, and we'll keep each other company." It was chilly with the air conditioning, so he made sure the blankets covered them well enough, and laid an arm around Juliet's middle, trying not to get _too_ close. "Is that comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. "It's so nice to have a house again. With a shower, and being able to shave, and having real food..."

He agreed, and kissed the back of Juliet's head lightly, trying for something reassuring, and attempted to fall asleep. He was restless though, and fidgety, and his erection didn't help one bit.

"Is everything alright?" Juliet asked as Levi got out of bed. She hadn't been able to sleep much either.

"Just going to the restroom, and for a drink of water. May I get you something?" She declined, thankfully, so Levi headed to the bathroom and jerked himself off hurriedly, so he might lay with Juliet more comfortably.

"It's so stressful, being an Other," Juliet murmured sleepily when Levi returned.

"I know, _konfetka_. I know it is." He kissed her head once more and held her tightly until morning came.

When morning did come, the group found themselves in the same situation they'd been in the day before. No flashes through time, no other people about, no strange Smoke Monsters. Only a day had passed, but they began to wonder if this is where they would end up for the rest of their lives. 

Evening came without a hitch, and Juliet didn't ask permission to stay the night with Levi this time. She climbed into the bed as if it were in her own room. "You can scoot closer to me, you know," she hinted. She lay with her back to Levi's front, his arm around her, as they'd been the night before, except this night, she only wore a tank top and a small pair of shorts she'd found, instead of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is that, um, better?" Levi barely shifted closer toward her.

"More like this." Juliet pressed her body against Levi, making sure the small of her back was firmly against his erection.

"Oh. _Oh_. I see..." He let his fingertips graze slightly underneath her shirt, his hand was gingerly tickling at her belly. "But, Juliet, I thought-"

"Don't talk like that, don't make excuses, just do what it is that you _want_ to do."

Though he felt a bit overwhelmed, he tried so hard to hide it, slipping his fingers under the waist band of her shorts, skimming across her smooth lips and dipping inside, sliding her wetness across her clit, making her gasp just slightly.

It wasn't easy keeping his cool, keeping steady and level, but Levi would be damned if he didn't try. He reached up for Juliet's hand and brought it back down with his own. "Show me. Show me how you like to do it." He let her guide his hand until he got the hang of how she liked to be pleased, kissing her shoulder and arm and neck, feeling her body shift against his, and listening for her occasional moans she tried to keep in.

"Levi?"

He licked up the back of her shoulder blade, while he worked his fingers on her in small circles. "Mm-hmm?"

Juliet grabbed onto his hand to stop the motions, before she was too far gone. "Finish with your mouth."

"Of course," Levi answered. "Anything for you," he lifted her shirt to kiss a trail down her bare stomach. "I'll do anything you ever ask of me." At this point, as he tugged Juliet's shorts down her legs, Levi had no idea if he were speaking Russian or English. Surely it didn't matter to either of them. His mouth was a little dry with nervousness, but Juliet was wet enough for that not to be a problem, especially once he got a taste of her. She tasted as he thought a girl ought to taste; warm, and sweet, and clean, and so _Juliet_.

His mouth found a rhythm Juliet seemed to enjoy, especially when he began to suck her clit. "Harder," she wanted, and harder she got, and she writhed and shivered through her orgasm that felt wonderful, but just wasn't enough for her.

She pulled Levi up toward her and kissed him long and hard, tasting herself on his tongue. "Off. Take these off," she demanded in between kisses, tugging at his shirt and boxers. With Levi on his back, Juliet straddled him, grinding her pussy against his cock for a few moments. Levi sat up as best he could, removing Juliet's tank top, running his hands over her stomach, her shoulders, her breasts, gently nipping at one nipple, and circling his tongue around the other, kissing anywhere he could.

"Come on," Juliet insisted, wanting even more. Levi took hold of himself and pressed against Juliet, sliding in slowly yet easily. The warm, wet closeness was nearly enough to make Levi lose his cool, but he refused, thinking for just a second, here and there, about unpleasant things to keep himself under control. Like when Locke threw a knife at that Freighter girl. Or when Dr. Chang got angry and threw a fit. Or that Daniel fellow- No, no. Not Daniel. That only made things worse for Levi. Jack Shephard. If he thought about Jack Shephard for a moment - only a moment - he wouldn't come so quickly.

His thoughts were otherwise occupied on Juliet, who had positioned herself so the cock inside her hit just the right spot as she fucked it. Levi bucked up against her and stroked her clit with his thumb, willing to make her come as many times as she wanted. His free hand roamed her body, and kept her long blonde hair from blocking the view of her face. Of all things, he wanted to see her face.

"That's perfect! Right there, that's it, yes!" Juliet gasped, coming for a second time. It was hard not to moan with her, her feeling so damn good making him feel so damn good...

"Juliet," Levi managed. "I'm about to come," he told her, giving her ample warning and letting her decide what to do about it.

She slowed her riding to nearly a halt. "No, not yet," she told him. Slowly, she lifted herself up, crawled backwards on the bed, and stroking Levi's cock, took the head in her mouth, bobbing up and down.

"_Ah, moĭ Yakov_!" Levi seemed to lose his breath for a moment. She was beautiful, and with those lips wrapped around him like that, he couldn't hold back any longer and came hard into that gorgeous mouth of hers. "Oh, Juliet... Juliet..." He never wanted to have to say another name for the rest of his life.

Neither of them said much afterward. They kissed and touched and got comfortable in each others' arms before falling asleep together. They needed their rest. Tomorrow, they'd find themselves in 1975, and things would be different all over again.


End file.
